Duel Hearts
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: YGOKH crossover, Yugi Moto has to save Tea Gardener from the clutches from the Heartless, as well as Joey Wheeler from turning against them. Wielder of the Keyblade and the Puzzle, all sorts of things will be out to get the fifteen year old boy.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! I've been thinking of this for quite some time, so here it is! A Kingdom Hearts/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover! Where Yugi has to save Joey and Tea from the clutches from the Heartless, and prevent Joey to turning to the darkness from Dartz and Ansem. What will happen? Read on, and find out! Note: I'll be featuring my OCs, Parou in this fic as well as Kairi. Also, it'll cross over with Disney and Final Fantasy as does the game. I might slip to the script of the game, so don't get mad if it does.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

_I've been having these weird thoughts, lately, like is any of this for real or not?_

What was happening to him? At first, he was hanging out with his friends in his home, the next; he was separated from them, including the Pharaoh and the Millennium Puzzle, which was now lying in his room in the Kame Turtle Game Shop.

"So much to do, so little time," a voice whispered to him in the darkness. "Take your time. Don't be afraid." _Don't be afraid? Yeah, right,_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

"The door is still shut," the voice continued on. "Now, step forward. Can you do it?" _Heck yeah, I can step forward. I'm no baby. _A small light appeared in front of him. He stared at it all around, and made his way into it. Three platforms appeared around him, each holding a weapon in a small beam of light.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well." The three weapons were a sword, a shield, and a wizard's staff. The boy made his way over to the sword, and picked it up from the hilt.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes," the boy replied, the sword disappearing.

"Your path is set," the voice whispered. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The spiky haired boy chose the power of the mystic.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?" The boy nodded, and the platforms began to disappear.

"You've gained the power to fight," the voice said, the sword appearing in the boy's hand. He made his way out into the platform, and swung the weapon. "Alright! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others." The boy looked over to his left, and saw three creatures appearing from the ground. They were black with yellow eyes. They looked like small insects.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." The boy slashed at one of the creatures, and destroyed it. Suddenly, a dark portal type thing surrounded the platform, and swallowed the boy with it. He awakened on another platform, only to find a door.

-**After opening the door**-

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The boy found himself in his home, his three friends standing near him. One of them had long blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The girl had sparkling blue eyes, and her brown hair waved in the wind around them. The last one had a motorcycle jacket, and pointy brown hair.

"What are you so afraid of?" the blonde asked in a Brooklyn accent.

"Getting old," the boy replied.

"Getting old? Isn't that really so scary?" (I'm too lazy to put the questions and answers, so I'm just going to skip those and just put his journey speed.)

"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Remember, the day you open the door is both far off and very near."

-**On a different platform**-

When the boy reached the platform's center, the same creatures surrounded him in a large circle. Staring into their eyes, he slashed at them all with his sword. _That's strange_, he thought, looking down at the blade. _Why is there no blood? _He noticed a small circle on the ground, and walked over to it. It glowed, and it crossed over to a dark space. It then created a stain glass staircase that wound upward into nothingness. He raced up it, and saw another platform up near the last stair. When he made his way up onto the platform, he looked back. The staircase was gone.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." He looked behind him, and noticed that his shadow was rising from out of the ground. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget-." He raced over the platform in fear, and faced the creature that stood before him. In the middle of its chest, there was a hole that was in the shape of a large heart. Pulling out the sword, the boy and the creatures began to fight.

It didn't take very long. All he had to do was slash at its wrists, and that was it. Suddenly, the boy found himself face to face with the creature, which was now staring down at him.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." A dark cloud of shadows surrounded him as the creature stared him down. "So don't forget."

All he saw was the dark shadows around him as the voice rang in his head.

"You are the one who will open the door."

What will happen to Yugi as he awakens in Domino? Find out in chapter two, Invasion of the Heartless.

Review please!


	2. Friends

The second chapter of Duel Hearts is now underway! What happened to Yugi in the last chapter? And what will happen to him now? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Yugi, wake up!" a voice shouted in his ear. He opened his indigo eyes, and saw the blue sky above him, along with the towering buildings of Domino City. When he looked again, he saw the face of his friend, Tea Gardener, peering right at him.

"C'mon, Tea," Yugi Moto yelped, looking down at the Millennium Puzzle down near his chest. "Give me a break!"

"I knew that I would find you snoozing here," Tea giggled, the wind blowing the shade of the tree around. "You always come here with the Pharaoh after class."

"Tea, I had this weird dream, but it all seemed real. This huge black THING swallowed me! I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't-OW!" Tea whacked him on the head with her fist, hard.

"You must still be dreaming to be blabbering on like that," she joked. "Still, I would have seen you leave if that really was real."

"What was that place?" Yugi asked himself. "So bizarre…" He looked up to see Tea walk away from him towards the school. The Pharaoh, Atemu, appeared beside him in his usual spirit form.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yugi?" the spirit asked calmly, looking up at the sky. _Because I hope you are alright, for a great evil is headed our way._

"Hey, Yuge!" another voice called over to the boy. Yugi looked up, and saw his other friend, Joey Wheeler, racing up to him at lightning speed. "What're you doing here? You should be in class!"

"Joey, you know me," Yugi laughed, standing up from his grassy perch. With that, they walked off, the Pharaoh's face filled with worry. _I just hope you'll stay safe, Yugi_, he thought as he watched his aibou race off back to class.

Sorry if it wasn't long enough. Forgive me. What will happen to Yugi as the Heartless begin to invade Domino? And who will his partners be? Find out in chapter three, Invasion of the Heartless.

Review, please!


	3. The Stranger

Sorry about the long wait. School has been a pain, but the third chapter of Duel Hearts is here! What will happen now? Read on, and find out! Note: I'm skipping a few parts from the game, so don't be mad.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. I do, however, own the game, but didn't create it. Duh.

The school bell rang, signaling that the day had ended. Many of the kids ran out of the building, cheering loudly, but Yugi hung back while Joey, Tristan, and Tea spoke about what they were doing over the vacation. When they looked back to speak with Yugi, he had left to go to his secret place out in Domino Cliffs. There, all around him were drawings from when he and his friends were kids. Another thing that was there that made this place special was a wooden door with a gold outline. It had no doorknob or anything. As he looked around him at his childhood past, he noticed a drawing of him and Tea that was near the strange door. He placed his hand onto the drawing, thinking back when he and Tea drew it with rocks. Tea had drawn Yugi, and Yugi drew Tea, both of them smiling at one another. Yami appeared beside the boy as he scratched a heart above the two drawings. The two of them turned to see a figure clothed in a brown cloak.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, the Pharaoh disappearing into the Puzzle.

"I've come to see the door to this world," the figure replied in a deep voice. Yugi was puzzled. "This world has been connected."

"What in the world are you talking about?" the boy asked, rooted to the spot as the figure spoke again.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed," was the reply.

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out!" the boy demanded, but then asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the stranger retorted. Yugi then realized that the person was from somewhere else.

"So, you're from another world!" he whispered. The stranger didn't move. It was like a statue.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Yami appeared beside Yugi.

"Yugi, let me take over. I'll finish this conversation." Yami appeared in a flash of light, facing the stranger.

"We'll get out and learn what's out there!" he shouted, but the figure still didn't move.

"A meaningless effort," it replied. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Yami looked over at the door, and then back to where the figure was standing. It was gone. Yugi appeared again in Yami's place, and stared at the door.

"How did he get here?" he wondered, his friends calling out his name. "Coming!"

What will happen as the Heartless begin to invade Domino? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Invasion of the Heartless

Sorry about the long wait for this fic. The update for Duel Hearts is here! What will happen as the Heartless begin to invade Domino? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the event at the secret place in Domino Cliffs, Yugi was beginning to worry. The Pharaoh was worried about his hikari's safety. Soon, Domino was peaceful again, that is, until that fateful night.

Yugi looked all around his room, the Pharaoh appearing beside him. When Yugi looked out the window, storm clouds hovered overhead. _A storm?_ He thought to himself. _Oh, no! The museum!_ Thinking quickly, Yugi grabbed his deck and Duel Disc, and headed out of the Game Shop, via the window. When he reached the center of the city, he and the Pharaoh noticed a large glowing sphere above them. Suddenly, two black creatures appeared, staring at him. They looked like insects with large yellow eyes. Yugi gasped, summoning monsters left and right. They didn't phase the creatures. Deactivating his Duel Disc, Yugi ran for the Domino Museum, noticing Joey standing there, eyes closed.

"Where's Tea?" Yugi asked. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened," was Joey's reply.

"What?" inquired a puzzled Yugi. Joey turned towards him.

"The door has opened, Yuge. Now we can go to the outside world!" Yugi still didn't understand what Joey was saying.

"What're you talking about? We've got to find Tea!"

"Tea's coming with us!" Joey shouted, startling Yugi. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held out his hand to Yugi, a strange look in his eyes.

"Joey…" Yugi whispered. A black pool of shadows appeared under them, taking hold of Joey. Yugi tried to take hold of his friend's hand, but failed as the shadows took him away. A bright light appeared, blinding Yugi and the Pharaoh. When the light faded, Joey was gone, and in his hand was a large key.

"Keyblade…" a voice whispered. "Keyblade…" Yugi faced the creatures, staring them down. With this new weapon, he was able to destroy them. He wondered where Tea was. Then it hit him. The Secret Place. Defeating the strange creatures on the way, he then made it to the Secret Place, a door in his way. It opened, and he made his way into the bowl, noticing Tea standing in front of the strange door.

"Tea!" he called. She turned to him, a blank stare in her eyes.

"Yugi…" she moaned, the door opening with a black mist. He tried to grab Tea, but she disappeared. The wind blew him out of the Secret Place, and he landed in the middle of Domino Square, which was just a piece of land. He then noticed the same creature that he saw in his dreams.

"Let me take over," Yami whispered, taking Yugi's place. Gripping the Keyblade, he raced up to the creature, slashing its wrists and its head. After the battle, Yugi took the place of the Pharaoh as the creature was pulled up into the sphere. Yugi struggled to keep his hold on a bench, but lost his grip. He flew up into the sphere, his world going black.

What will happen to Yugi as Domino was destroyed? Find out in chapter five, A New World.

Review please!


	5. A New World

This fifth chapter of Duel Hearts is now underway! What will happen to Yugi and the Pharaoh as they land in a new world? Read on, and find out! Note: This chapter will feature an OC from a good friend of mine.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Two figures made their way through a town, looking up at the sky. One of them wore a purple cloak, carrying a mint green staff. The other had blue armor, a diagonal slash across his right eye.

"Look, a star's going out!" the knight cried, pointing at the night sky. A star disappeared from view.

"Let's hurry," the magician muttered, the knight nodding. Beside them, a small yellow dragon hovered beside them. The magician crossed his arms. "Where's that key?"

"Maybe we should fine Brian," the knight replied, the small dragon moving away from them. "Uh, Dark Magician, I bet you that…"

"What do you know, you big palooka?" Dark Magician muttered, the knight looking at the dragon.

"What do I know?" he asked himself. "Come on, Petit Dragon!" The dragon hovered into an alley, noticing a boy laying there, slumped back on a wall. The boy had tri-colored spiky hair, his indigo eyes closed. The dragon licked him, which caused his eyes to open. He looked over, noticing Petit Dragon, happily bobbing.

"What a dream…" he muttered, the dragon pouncing on him. "This isn't a dream!" He stood up, looking around at his new surroundings. "Where am I? Oh, boy…" He knelt beside the dragon. "Do you know where we are?" The dragon perked up, and flew off. "Hey!" Yami appeared beside him as he raced off after the dragon.

"Where are we?" Yami asked in Yugi's mind. Yugi looked around, noticing a large door with a sign above it.

"We're in another world!" he realized. Glancing behind them, a sign that read "Accessory Shop" greeted them. With nowhere else to go, both the Pharaoh and Yugi went inside. A man with a American bandana tied around his blonde hair stood behind the counter.

"Hey there, how can I…" he began before realizing that it was a child. "Aw, it's only a kid."

"I'm not a kid. Name's Yugi," the duelist replied.

"Okay, simmer down. So, why the long face, Yugi? You lost or something?"

"No. Well, maybe. Where are we?" Yugi asked, sort of confused. The man didn't understand, either. After some explaining, Yugi finally understood.

"Traverse Town… So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps. The name's Keith. Anyway, not sure that I can help you."

"Guess I'd better start looking for Joey and Tea," Yugi sighed.

"If anything happens, just come to me," Keith reassured. "I'll look out for you." Yugi nodded, and left the shop. Noticing another doorway, he went over to it, the sign reading "Second District". He opened the door, and found himself watching a man falling to the ground, his chest glowing. A heart flowed out of him, and a strange creature with an armored head danced around and disappeared. The same black insect creatures that appeared before rose up from the ground, surrounding him.

"It's those creatures from Domino!" Yugi cried, pulling out his strange weapon, the Keyblade. He destroyed them, and found himself back in the first district, near the Accessory Shop. He raced inside, panting.

"Still can't find your friends?" Keith asked. "Don't worry. They'll show up. Why not take another look around town?" Yugi nodded, and walked back outside.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a voice whispered. Yugi whipped his head sharply.

"Who're you?" he inquired. A man appeared in front of him, wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and black leather pants.

"And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yugi shouted furiously.

"Never mind. Now let's see that Keyblade," the man replied, reaching out for the key.

"No way are you getting this!" The man pulled out a gun with a sword blade attached to it.

"All right, then have it your way," he muttered, swinging the gun over his shoulder. They fought each other, the man shooting blasts out of the Gunblade, while Yugi slashed at him with the Keyblade. Yugi eventually won, the man leaning over in defeat.

"Now, you're gonna…" Yugi panted. "You're gonna…" He fainted, the man standing up.

"Aw, you're slipping, Brian," a voice whispered. A woman with black hair, wearing a yellow kimono, stood behind him.

"I went easy on him," Brian panted. "Looks like things are worse then we thought. A lot worse."

-**Meanwhile, in another part of town**-

"Man, there's nobody here," the knight whispered. "Sure is spooky…"

"Well, I'm not scared!" Dark Magician boasted, a hand tapping him on the shoulder. He leapt up into the air, yelling out in surprise.

"Excuse me, did the Gods send you?" a female voice asked, with a slight English accent. They looked behind them, noticing a woman.

What will happen to Yugi and the two monsters? Find out in chapter six, Explanations.

Review please!


	6. Explainations

The sixth chapter of Duel Hearts is now underway! What has happened to Yugi after he fainted? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," a voice rang out from the darkness around him. He shook his head, the Pharaoh appearing beside him. Tea loomed over him. "You okay?"

"I guess…" he muttered, noticing that he was on a bed in a hotel.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." He smiled at his friend.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Tea."

"Tea? Who're talking about?" Tea inquired, her voice changing. "I'm the great ninja Vivian!" His view came back to normal, revealing a woman with black hair, wearing a yellow canary kimono. She turned over behind her. "I think you might have overdone it, Guardian." The man that battled Yugi before walked up.

"That's Brian," he corrected. The Keyblade was resting up on the wall. Yugi noticed it.

"The Keyblade…" he whispered. Vivian walked over, wagging her finger.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Brian leaned against the wall, next to the Keyblade.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." He lifted the Keyblade over his shoulder, and it disappeared, reappearing in Yugi's hand. Brian walked over in front of him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Yugi's stare became a glare.

"Why don't you start making sense?" he nearly shouted. "What's going on here?"

-**Red Room**-

A woman with dark blonde hair and light green eyes sat on the bed, in front of the Dark Magician and the knight.

"Okay, you know there are other worlds, besides your castle and this town, right?" she asked them.

"Yeah," the Dark Magician replied, nodding. The knight covered his mouth.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," he muttered. The woman continued on.

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Yugi asked curiously. Vivian sat beside him.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?"

"Those without hearts," Brian chimed in, crossing his arms.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them," Vivian continued.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Yugi placed a hand onto the Millennium Puzzle, the spirit of Atem appearing beside him. Indeed, Atem was his darkness, and Yugi was the light.

"Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Vivian asked, turning towards him.

"Ansem?" the knight wondered, confused.

"He was studying the Heartless," the woman explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." The warrior held out his hand.

"Can we see it?" The woman shook her head.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." The Dark Magician was startled.

"Scattered?" he shouted, bewildered.

"To many worlds," the woman nodded. The knight then realized something.

"Then maybe the gods went to find them!" he thought out.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," the woman said with a smile. The knight turned to the Dark Magician.

"We have to find him, quick!"

"Wait!" Dark Magician interrupted. "First we need that 'key!'" The woman smiled again.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Yugi held up the Keyblade, eyeing it.

"So, this is the key?" he asked himself. Vivian nodded and replied, "Exactly."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Brian whispered. "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you," Vivian smiled. Brian leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

"So, tough luck."

"How did all this happen?" Yugi asked. "I remember being in my room…" He gasped, standing up from the bed. "Wait a minute. What happened to my home? My city? Joey. Tea…"

"You know what? I really don't know," Brian replied simply.

What will happen now that Yugi has had some thoughts about the Heartless and the Keyblade? Find out in chapter seven, Tumbling Meeting.

Review please!


	7. A Tumbling Meeting

The seventh chapter of Duel Hearts is now underway! After meeting Brian and Vivian, and learning about the Heartless and the Keyblade, is Yugi ready to face the Heartless on his own, with the help of Atem? Read on, and find out! This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc and of course, Super-nanny. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Kilnorc owns Brian, and Super-nanny owns Kirsty. Thank you.

Yugi stood up from the bed, glancing at his surroundings. Brian leaned against the door leading to a different room, his arms crossed. Yugi stepped towards him, Atem appearing next to the boy.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," Brian muttered. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" Yugi repeated softly, staring into Brian's blue-green eyes.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Brian asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm ready," Yugi replied, nodding, his eyes filled with determination.

"Vivian, let's go join Kirsty. She should be there right now with the other visitors."

"Brian!" Vivian cried out, pointing to a corner of the room. A Heartless with a armored head, its eyes inside the helmet portion appeared in the room, dancing.

"Vivian, go!" Brian cried out. In the other room, the Dark Magician approached the door, but hit the wall as Vivian ran out of the Green Room.

"Vivian!" Kirsty called, chasing after her. The knight looked over at the Dark Magician, who was flattened against the wall like a painting. Brian rubbed the Gunblade against his back, and then swung it over his shoulder.

"Yugi, let's go!" he shouted, the Soldier Heartless leaping off the balcony, both Brian and Yugi following into the alleyway. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find their leader. Let's go!" With that, Brian ran off in a different direction. Yugi looked all around him, Soldiers in every which way he could think of. They all seemed to be in an endless dance, their golden eyes staring the Keyblade Master down. Yugi slashed at all of them, finding himself in the Third District, unknowing that two figures stood above him. As he ran down the steps, Keyblade in hand, the knight looked over the balcony. He looked back, noticing two Soldier Heartless near them.

"Man, are these the Heartless guys?" he shudders, the Dark Magician holding his staff in front of him.

"Let's go get them, Timaeus!" he cried out, not before falling off the balcony, landing on poor Yugi. When they regained consciousness, they saw the Keyblade in his hand.

"The key!" they cried out, the ground rumbling beneath them. All around them, blocks appeared, each of them holding a Soldier Heartless. Getting ready for battle, Yugi held out the Keyblade, the Dark Magician his staff, and Timaeus a sword. Soon, the Heartless were defeated, but not before a giant indigo Heartless appeared from the sky. It looked like a Soldier Heartless, but was three times bigger, and its body parts floated alongside it. Atem appeared from the puzzle in a blaze of light, gripping the Keyblade at the Guard Armor. The Heartless stared them down, the three beginning to attack. Soon, the knight fell, a glowing heart appearing from its body as it faded. Yugi appeared once more, as did Brian and Vivian.

"So, you were looking for me?" Yugi asked, the two monsters nodding.

"They too were seeking the wielder of the Keyblade and the Millennium Puzzle," Brian muttered, Vivian nodding.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Timaeus asked. "We could go to other worlds on our vessel." Yugi looked down at his shoes.

"I wonder if I could find Joey and Tea," he whispered.

"Of course!" the Dark Magician replied, causing Yugi to look up happily.

"Are you sure?" Timaeus whispered, turning away from Yugi.

"Who knows?" the magician replied. "But we need him to come with us to help us find the Gods." Brian lowered his gaze to Yugi.

"Yugi, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi muttered.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Dark Magician warned. "No frowning, no sad face, okay?" Timaeus leaned his face in, smiling.

"Yeah, you have to look funny, like us!" he began, but the Dark Magician pushed him back.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Yugi muttered, his head bowed. The two monsters looked sober, but then Yugi looked up, smiling, his eyes rolled up into his head. He looked over at the two creatures, his face becoming downcast. They burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Timaeus cackled. Yugi became determined.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." The Dark Magician held out his hand.

"Dark Magician," he introduced.

"Name's Timaeus," the knight added, placing his hand upon the magician's.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi replied, placing his hand upon theirs.

"All for one, one for all!" Timaeus cheered.

-**Meanwhile**-

Six figures watched the trio speak with each other, fuming.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless. Who've thought it!" shouted a man with fire for hair. Another man, who gripped a staff with a cobra head upon it.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," he hissed. "The child's strength is not his own." A woman who was half human, half octopus stared at the platform.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" she asked, laughing. "That seems simple enough." A man who had a hook for his right hand didn't agree.

"And the brat's friends are the Gods' lackeys! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats be the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself!" a voice laughed from a bag. The man lifted his hook in anger.

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" a new voice interrupted. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." The figure smiled wickedly, revealing a man with long mint green hair, a golden eye and a mint green eye.

What could these villains be planning? And will Yugi be able to find Joey and Tea? Find out in chapter eight, I'm Late!

Review please!


End file.
